Bella's Transformation
by Krissi297
Summary: Just a little idea off of the top of my head. Takes place in Breaking Dawn at Isle Esme, when Edward changes Bella into a vampire. Edward's POV, and a Oneshot.


**A/N: I just wanna let you guys know that this takes place in Breaking Dawn, while Edward and Bella are at Isle Esme. They never had Reneesmee, so nothing after the Isle Esme chapter happened. Thanks, and enjoy this little short story. ****J**

**EPOV:**

I listened as Bella was taking her shower. She hummed a small song, making me chuckle. I was laying on the huge bed, twiddling with my thumbs as I waited patiently for Bella to come out of the shower. I didn't know exactly why she wanted to take a shower… Maybe since it would be her last in a while.

Ever since me and Bella got married, she has been begging me to change her. I knew it was part of our deal, so I couldn't refuse. I just didn't know why I needed to change her here. Now. On our honeymoon. I don't want Bella to spend our honeymoon crying and in pain. I wanted it to be the final fun human experience she ever had.

I heard her turn off the water and sat up in the bed, suddenly feeling nervous. So many questions popped into my head. Will she back out? What if I bite her and lose control? What if I kill her? What if I do something wrong? I sighed to myself, trying to push those thoughts out of my head and replace them with good ones. Once Bella is changed, we will finally be together forever.

I blinked a few times as I watched Bella walk out of the bathroom. She was wearing… Well… Nothing I guessed. Since the towel was still over her. Her wet hair covered her beautiful face, but I knew she was smiling. She moved the hair away from her face, and I noticed she looked paler then usual. She walked over and sat in my lap on the bed, her face inches from mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" I murmured to her, tracing her cheek lightly with my finger. I heard her heart rate speed up, and I couldn't help but smile. I was really going to miss that. "You can wait… There's no rush."

I saw Bella blush, and figured out I would miss that as well. The only thing I won't miss, was her scent. Although she smelled really good, it wasn't good for me. Her blood was like a drug. I remembered that day with James- when I had to suck her blood to get the venom out. I shuttered at the memory, knowing that I could have just killed her right there. But I knew I couldn't let her change. Not yet.

"I'm sure." she said. I heard her voice crack a bit, and her heart speed up a little more. I could tell in her eyes that she was scared and nervous, and by the paleness on her face. "I want to be with you forever, Edward. This is the only way." she breathed in my face, making my throat burn.

I smiled a bit, putting my arms around her. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, making her scent go down my throat. It burned, and I knew I could control myself, but I just wanted to make her scent last. I knew that when she became a vampire, that scent would be completely gone. "Being a monster is the only way to be with me?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

This made her mad, and I knew I was going to get a speech now. "Listen to me, Edward Cullen." she said, leaning away from me. I held back a laugh, loving how she got mad when I said something I didn't even know was wrong. "You will change me now. I am not going to grow old and wrinkled while you stay freakishly handsome and young. You said you can't live without me. So when I die, you will go in my grave with me?"

I sighed. If Bella died-and I thought she knew this-, I wouldn't bare to live. I would go to the Voltori and tell them to kill me. Simple as that. It was like she read my thoughts, and she continued on. "And if I DO die, don't even think about going to that stinking vampire gang in Italy."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Bella was being so stubborn, and I have given her what she wanted. Me. I heard the old lady thing before. I know I heard it more then ten times, but it never got old. I waited for her heart rate to slow, and when it did, I spoke up. "Bella, Love, I never said I won't back out of the deal if that's what you're thinking." I said. Of course, I couldn't read Bella's mind, and it really made me mad. "And Bella, you are beautiful. You were always beautiful, and you always will be." I said, putting both of my hands on both sides of her cheeks, feeling the warmth that her body gave to me.

"I-I know…" she said. "You told me already. More then once." I chuckled, then got serious again as she spoke. "But Edward, I want to be with you forever. And I know you feel the same way. I just don't understand why you wouldn't do this for me. For us." I felt her put her hand on my chest, sending a shiver down my spine. She looked into my eyes, and if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. "Edward, I want you to change me. It will make me feel happy for once, and I know it will take a whole lot of weight off of your shoulders." she said to me, knowing that she meant I wouldn't have to deal with her scent anymore. "Please, Edward." a whisper now.

I couldn't resist. I brought her lips to mine, kissing her urgently. Bella didn't push away, but deepened it even more. I had to control myself. I knew I would kill her if I didn't. This was another reason I wanted her to change; so I can do what I want to do with her without killing her. She thought my kisses were good now. I couldn't imagine what fun we'll have when she's change. I heard her moan softly as her breathing picked up as well as her heart rate. I couldn't hold back, and kissed her deeper then I did before. I heard her breath catch, so I broke away so she can breathe.

"Are you sure?" I whispered against her lips, moving them slowly down her face and onto her neck. This would be the place I would bite her, since vampires usually do it in this spot. In TV shows and movies too.

"Y-Yes…" She choked out, breathing deeply. I felt her squeeze my hand as I laid her down onto the bed. I wondered if she was trying to make me say 'ow' or something, since she was squeezing my hand so hard that her veins were popping out a little. I knew she was just nervous, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Isabella Cullen," I said, moving my lips down to her neck. I kissed it softly before continuing. "I really hope I am not putting you through as much pain as I went through. I hope you enjoy your new life as an immortal…. And after this is all over, we'll be together."

"Forever…" she whispered, finishing my sentence. "I-I love you Edward…"

If I could cry, I would have. Her words sent a shiver down my spine. I knew she wouldn't be the same Bella she is now once I bit her and injected the venom. I almost stopped myself from doing this, but I knew I needed to. "I love you too…" I whispered into her neck, taking a deep breath. I looked into her eyes one last time, knowing that they wouldn't be the familiar chocolate brown color ever again. Then, I bent down and bit into her neck.

As soon as I ripped through her skin, I smelled the fresh blood coming out of her wound. It unleashed the monster within me, wanting to drain her. Somehow, I controlled myself as I felt some of the blood go onto the tip of my tongue. I knew I wasn't supposed to actually drink her blood, but I knew some of it would get into my mouth. As soon as her blood hit my tongue, I felt a burning sensation go through my entire body. It made me want more, but I controlled it as I injected my venom into her.

I heard her heart skip a beat, then take off. I licked her wounds, making it close so no more blood would come out of her body. I swallowed, pulling away from her shakily as I looked at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she wasn't screaming. Huh. Weird. I knew the venom wasn't actually affecting her yet, but it will in less then a minute. I was about to question myself if I was doing something wrong, when Bella screamed.

She started to thrash and turn, screaming like she was being killed. I held her down, trying so hard not to hurt her anymore then she was. "Shh.." I soothed, knowing it wouldn't help. She was shaking, and I saw tears running down her cheeks. If I could cry, I would have been bawling right now. I hated seeing Bella like this. In so much pain. "Bella, It's okay it's okay. I'm here, I'll always be here. I love you, Bella…" That somehow seemed to calm her down. She stopped thrashing and screaming, but she whimpered a few times.

It was amazing how she was controlling herself. If I was her, reliving this, I would have begged Carslile to kill me. The pain was unbearable. I was wondering how she wasn't moving or screaming at all anymore. I heard her heart, beating so fast and pounding so hard and loud it was hard to hear my own thoughts. It soothed me though for some reason, as I put my hand on my forever's cheek. "I love you so much, Bella." I whispered, talking to myself now. "Please forgive me from putting you through all of this pain…"

I knew putting her through this wasn't like me. If I could have stopped myself, I would have. I could never say no to Bella, and it made me mad. I knew turning her was a good thing too. She would be one of us. No need to deal with her scent anymore… No need to worry about the Voltori anymore… But the best part of all of this was, that I would be together with Bella. My Bella.

"Together, finally forever…" I murmured to her, never leaving her while she changed into a vampire. My forever…

**So, did you guys like it? It was just an idea off of the top of my head. I might make more, longer stories about Twilight, so keep on checking in! Please Review and give me your thoughts, because if people liked this, I will make more! J**


End file.
